More than friends
by themockingjayxx
Summary: He loves her. He's imprinted on her, but he can't tell her and this is why... "why else do i have a over-protective brother like figure for?"... that's why.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys... hope you enjoy this fanfic :) the girl's name is Kiowa pronounced key-o-wa so key-o for short...**

**and all rights to Stephanie Meyer... enjoy**

Seth stood there staring, he couldn't help it. She wore a light blue dress falling a little higher than her knee. Her long, black and layered hair fell to the bottom of her back. It fell in loose beach wave curls. She wore no make-up what so ever yet her face glowed radiantly, and her smile made her golden brown eyes light up.  
There she was his best friend Kiowa. Well she hates her name and everyone has always called her Kio that most people forget her real name.  
They met 2 years ago, after the confrontation between the Cullens and the Voltori. That's when it happened, that's when he imprinted, but Seth couldn't work up the courage to tell her. He was too worried about scaring her off, or having to explain his constant need to be near her. Luckily she liked him too, unfortunately only as a friend, and that's how their friendship started. And over the last couple of years it turned into best friends. Most people would say they're inseparable, but they were... At night... And sometimes not even then.

Seth shook his head and cleared his mind; today was the day he would tell her about everything and exactly how he felt about her.  
He mustered all his courage up and started to make his way over to Kio who was standing by herself on the beach; their usual meeting place.  
However when he was still some sort of distance away from her he noticed another figure making its way towards her. It was a tallish guy, and he was closer to her than Seth; he would definitely reach Kio before Seth.  
Not actually realising, Seth started walking faster.  
He looked over at them at noticed the guy was a little too close to Kio for his likings. At this Seth started running at fast as he could, and that's pretty fast.  
When he neared them he noticed the guy's grip on Kio's left wrist which she was trying to pull away.  
"What's going on Kio?" Kio whirled around to face Seth and clear relief written all over her face. But it wasn't Kio who answered.  
"I'm trying to get Kio here to go on a date with me. I know she can't resist my charm and good looks, who can?"  
"I'm not going on a date with you, you arrogant and obnoxious twat!" Kio lifted her right hand to slap that stupid smirk of his face, but Seth had quicker reactions and caught hold of Kio's hand.  
"Not worth it, come on Kio lets go." Seth turns around and was about to start walking when he realised that the guy still had a grip on Kio's wrist.  
"Let go of her."  
"Make me." Seth muttered a quiet 'oh I will' before lunging out at him.

**hope you liked it... leave a review to let me know what you think, and i'll post the next chapter soon :)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is chapter 2 guys! enjoy**_  
_

_SETH MUTTERED A QUIET 'OH I WILL' BEFORE LUNGING AT HIM._  
Seth knocked the guy down onto the ground made out of rocks and stones; it couldn't have been a soft landing.  
Seth sat in a straddled position using his knees to pin down both of the guy's arms. His arm put a little pressure on the guy's neck, but not too much.  
"Talk to her again and your dead, look at her again and your dead, if you even think about her you're dead. Get it?"  
The guy murmured a yes before Seth let the pressure off his neck.  
By this time Kio had managed to pull herself together and work out exactly what happened in the space of just a few seconds. She pulled at Seth's shoulder and dragged him up. Once she managed to give a dirty look to the guy, she grabbed Seth's hand and walked away leaving a very startled person on the floor.  
They keep walking till they reached a big boulder that they sat down on. And then Seth asks a question that had been running through his mind.  
"Who is he? What's his name?" Kio bursts out laughing like he just told a really funny joking leaving Seth more than a bit confused. After Kio manages to control her laughter she gives her reply.  
"I don't know."  
"And that's funny is it?"  
"Yup." Kio says while giving her most innocent smile.  
"It's not funny! Something could've happened to you; you're lucky I was there."  
"Really, you think I'm that weak? Anyways why else do I have an over protective brother like figure in my life; for situations like this." Kio didn't realise this, but the comment she made hit Seth hard. _SHE'S THINKS OF ME AS A BROTHER... NOTHING MORE_.  
"So that's what you think of me? An over protective brother? Nothing more?"  
"What else am I supposed to think? It's not like we have feelings for each." Seth didn't catch on to it, but Kio sounded like she was trying to convince herself about her last comment.  
"How do you know I don't have feelings for you? How can you just assume that!?"  
"How about this! It's been two years since we've met, and not once have you ever said you have feelings for me!" At this point Seth was shaking with anger, annoyance and sadness while Kio had tears streaming down her face.  
"I've had feelings for your since the day we met, you were just to blind to see it!" As soon as it left Seth's mouth, he knew he made a mistake.  
"Obviously it's my fault, I'm the stupid one, I forgot that part. Well I guess I should leave then, I wouldn't want to burden you with someone who can't read minds." Kio jumped off the boulder and wiped her tears.  
"Bye Seth." With that Kio turned around and walked away. Seth was too shocked, stunned and surprised to react. He just sat there and watched her walk out of his life.

**review please? :)**

**-themockingjayxx**

**p.s. check out my other stories! i got Harry potter ones, hunger games and a Percy Jackson and noughts and crosses crossover! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter guys! here you go **

Seth turned the corner only a few seconds after Kio. So he was technically stalking her, but he couldn't help it. It made him anxious to be so far from her, and his imprinting senses kicked in causing him to feel the need to be close to her.  
He knew he couldn't just continue following her and that he would have to face her someday, but he couldn't find the courage to apologise let alone tell her everything.  
Seth watched her meet up with her mum, and knowing she would be safe he turned around and started to make his way home.  
He ran through his head the events that happened a week ago. The events that made him lose his best friend and before he knew it he was at home.  
Seth walked into the kitchen and grabbed a big bag of crisps and threw himself onto the sofa. At that moment Leah came in and sat down on the other side of the sofa.  
"Hey little bro. What's up? Oh wait wrong question. The right question is, why are you still moping about? Go talk to her!"  
"I can't Leah. I don't know what to say. And I'm kind of scared that things will get worse." Seth looks down at the crisp in his hand and then shoves it on his mouth.  
"You are such a twat Seth! What can get worse than losing someone? She's not going to come up on her own; you've got to talk to her. Just say whatever you feel and don't think about it too much. Look Seth I'm not the type to go around giving advice, but she is the best thing that has happened to you in ages. And you just let her walk out of your life like that. You have talk to her and fight for her; you can't just give up so easily. Anyways I'm going now, so just think about what I said. See you." Leah took one last look at her depressed brother and walked out the house.  
_SHE'S RIGHT; I HAVE TO TALK TO HER. I WON'T LET HER GO SO EASILY._  
Seth chucked his crisps down and ran out the house. He wasn't thinking about where he was going, but instead about what he was going to say.  
Subconsciously he ran to her house to find her not there but her little sister was.  
"Oh hey Seth! Haven't seen you in ages; you're usually always around but for the past week you didn't come."  
"Um hi Alette, I was wondering-"  
"when Kio would be back home?" Seth gave a slight nod.  
"Anytime soon act-"  
"Hey honey we're home. Kio brought you something as well. Do you want to see?" walked in the room carrying some shopping bag.  
"Oh hi Seth honey. How have you seen lately? I've hardly seen you the past week."  
"Hi Mrs. Taylor. I'm fine thanks. I just came looking for Kio." gave a small nod before calling out.  
"Hey Kio Honey, Seth is here to see you." A few seconds later Kio came through the door.  
"You should go; I really don't want to talk to you right now." With that Kio ran up the stairs two at a time.  
"Is everything okay Seth honey?"  
"Um I hope so." Seth looked at the stairs once again and ran up after Kio. He made his way to her room and stood outside the door for a few seconds before knocking.  
"Not in the mood Seth."  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"I can just tell." Seth sighed heavily before opening the door. Kio was on her bed, cuddling her strawberry shaped pillow.  
"Seth I said I don't to talk to you."  
"Yeah well I want to talk to you. Kio I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just so upset. Kio I have always liked you, more than just a friend. But I was too cowardly to say it; I was scared it would affect our friendship and that you wouldn't want to be around me..." Seth did exactly what Leah told him to; he said whatever he felt. But he was still scared, he gazed immediately dropped to the carpet.  
"I always knew you were a wuss inside." Seth could hear smile in her voice. His head snaps up to see Kio get off her bed with a wide grin on her face.  
"Wait, you're not mad?" Seth was surprised and somewhat relieved.  
"I was, but then you made that cute little speech." Kio said with a wink. Seth still surprised, and without thinking, quickly pulled Kio in for a hug. Kio waited a couple of seconds before wrapping her arms around Seth's torso. Seth took in a deep breath of content and rested his chin on her head. Well this was before he realised that he missed out the major part of his speech.  
"Um Kio there's something else I haven't told you."  
"Go on." Seth releases Kio who gave him a questioning.  
"Well you know how I'm a werewolf...?" Kio gave a small nod.  
"Well then you know about imprinting..." Kio took a moment to put all the pieces together.  
"I love you Seth." once again Seth let out a sigh of relief.  
"I love you too." For a moment they stood there smiling at each other.  
"Wuss." Kio said with a smile before placing her lips on Seth's.


End file.
